The Game
by h-kunamatata
Summary: Jack Anderson was the Seaford player. After breaking Kim's bestfriend, Grace's, heart she plans on teaching him a lesson. To lure him in, get him attached, then drop him. Will this turn the way the girls wanted it to be? Or will it turn into another tragedy?
1. How this all started

**The Game. - Chapter One. - How This Started. **

**Authors Note: Heyy guys! This is my new and first story I'm posting! Well.. I'm writing two stories at the moment so which ever one I post is first. This story is going to be about Jack being a player. He's going to be a bit OOC.. Only the player part. But he still is the same person. Kim is going to "play his game" and get revenge for breaking her best friend's ,Grace, heart. Hehe. it's a kick fanfic with a bit of Julie/Milton, Jerry/Kelsey, Grace/Eddie **

**I know.. I wanted all of them to be with someone.. Blurgh. **

**Anyways, enjoy! :*****

* * *

**Kim's POV **

Typically, on late Friday nights, most teenagers my age would be out. But I'm here doing my homework. I wasn't really with the popular crowd. I was just me. Or, how people usually called me, "The cheerleader", The girl in my class!", girl who takes karate" or "The girl who takes gymnastics"

Ironically, I take gymnastics, competitive gymnastics to be exact. I've took gymnastics now for about 7 years. And I'm 16 right now. So for a pretty long time.. I was going to finish my math homework until I heard my phone buzz. I looked at my clear IPhone screen and read.

_Grace West_: Come to my house now! I really have something to tell you :'(

I looked at the clock, 9:26 PM. What could she possibly need at this time? I sighed as I replied back.

_Kim Crawford_: Grace, what could you possibly need at 9:30 in the night?

I turned off my phone and was about to get back to work as I felt my phone buzz again.

_Grace West_: Just come. I need you rn kim! :'((( its a boy problem

At the end of the text she put a broken heart sign. My eyes widened as I grabbed my cardigan and slipped on my red vans.

"Mom, I need to go to Grace's." I said worridly. My mind was swimming. This happened to every girl that Jack dated. They all took it a different way, but even though the ways were different, they ended up horrible.

"Why? You sound worried, what happened?" My mom asked. She's always liked Grace. She thought of her as a second daughter.

"It's a boy, She really needs to talk to me and I'll only be-" My mom cut me off nodding her head. I hugged her as she smiled back. I went out and felt the autumn breeze hit me. It was pretty hot but had a nice breeze since it was September. I tried to get to Grace's as fast as I could. We vowed we would always be there for each other, and I don't plan on letting her down now.

Panting, I knocked on her door. Grace opened it as she ran to me and hugged me. She started crying on my shoulder. I saw that Julie and Kelsey were already here. I pulled her away.

"Let's deal with this inside, It's a bit hot out." I smiled.

"O-okay" she tried speak but ended up sounding like gasps between her tears.

We went upstairs into her room. I looked around, she was watching the last song, eating some ben & jerry ice cream and the photos of her and jack were ripped. I saw a photo of Jack & Grace at the photo booth. Typical. I snickered. He would always take a girl to the mall and take pictures with them at the photo booth.

Grace started crying again and hugged me.

"What happened?" I said worriedly. I never liked seeing her like this.

"The dick Anderson happened. He played her like a violin." Julie sneered. Me and Kelsey gasped, since she hardly swears.

"How bad." I said in a low voice. No boy plays Grace West. Not like this.

'Well, considering that Jack as spent the whole week, and I mean EVERY SINGLE MINUTE with her, they've gotten pretty tight." Kelsey said angrily.

"He.. He kissed me.. Then said we're over and just walked away.." Grace cried out on my shoulder.

"He's going to pay." I yelled out as my hands balled into fists.

"But how?" Julie asked, clearly not taking violence as an option.

"I know how." Kelsey smirked. She was the most devious one out of all of us. She always had a plan for everything, and they really did not turn out well. We all stayed silent, which we all knew meant for her to continue.

"Well, since he's dated pretty much all of us. Except for Julie, Milton's one of his best friends and he swore to never steal her." She said smirking. I looked at her, I knew she was going to use me for this. I wasn't that stupid to fall for Jack. His good looks, sporty personality and popularity never really did faze me. Well.. his good looks did. But who could resist? He was hot. He was like walking eye candy!

"We're going to get Kim to out do him in his own game." All of our eyes widened, even Grace stopped hugging me and listened.

"But.. How?" Julie asked cluelessly.

"Julie don't do some déjà vu shit on me! And what I meant is, Kim's going to lure him in, have some fun, then drop him" Kelsey grinned evilly.

"OH MY GOD! KELSEY YOU'RE A GENUIS!" Grace squealed.

"You don't have to praise me, but you can." Kelsey said cockily as she victoriously held her head high.

"Guys. What about MY word in this?" I retorted turning away from the few and grabbed the ice cream and started eating it. I didn't care if that was Grace's spoon. We were practically like sisters.

"It's settled. Operation Get The Prey is a go!" Kelsey said happily as she plopped herself on Grace's bed.

"Not get the prey.. how about The game?" Julie said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Not the best name, but that'll do." Grace smiled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Guess I really don't have a choice.

"Come on, for me Kimmmm?" Grace said stretching out my name.

"Fine, but this is since he broke your heart." I glared at all of them. They all cheered and ate the rest of the ice cream.

Oh my Lord. What did I get myself into?

**Hey guys! There are going to be some swears in this. This is in Humor/Romance. The humor hasn't started yet though as you can see. **

**I don't own "The Last Song" **

**I don't own ben & jerry Ice cream, ****Anywhoo please review! Xox**


	2. Show a little skin, Kim

**The Game - Chapter Two - Show a little skin **

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm back, and thank you for the wonderful reviews! You were all asking who the couple was in the picture. I picked it cause it looked like Jack & Kim. I found the picture the picture on tumblr. & if you look closely, the guy has tattoos on his arm. Like, its full of it. Lol, thought I might share that with you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Uhm, and the chapter takes place in September. Its not like a time skip. Just pretend it started off in september. Btw, I don't have internet right now.. So when I post this chapter I'll have my internet back! ****Jack will probably show up later in this chapter, but he'll definitely be in the third chapter :)))**

**I don't own Kickin' it. I wish though. A GIRL CAN WISH! **

**Kelsey's POV **

We finished watching The Last Song and the ice cream was finished. I watched that movie over a million times, so it wasn't that sad for me. I knew what to expect. Well, the movie's over. Time to talk about my mastermind plan, WHICH is going to go successfully this time. I guarantee you.

"Alright girls! Time to think about Operation Get the Prey!" I said knocking over the empty pint of icecream.

"Ahem, Its 'The Game'" Julie said pushing her glasses up.

Kim groaned for across the room and hid herself with Grace's pillow. I just smirked. This is going to go well, and be entertaining.

"same shit, same shit." I said dully as I got Grace's notebook. I wrote three columns, which said: Style, Beauty and Attitude. I passed the notebook around, excluding Kim. Knowing that she would just throw it at my face.

"There are three columns here, Style, Beauty and Attitude." I yelled as if it was a boot camp. I got up and started circling the girls.

"JULIE, YOU ARE GOING TO BE WORKING ON THE BEAUTY!" I screamed. I think I woke up the whole neighbourhood. She nodded and I stopped at Grace.

"YOU, GRACE ARE GOING TO BE WORKING ON STYLE!" I yelled as she smiled evilly. We all knew what Jack likes, and Kim's style really didn't catch his eye. Probably why they haven't dated yet. Kim glared at all of us and turned her back on us once again. She knew what she was in for.

"And, I will be working on attitude." I said triumphantly. Kim looked at all of us in horror.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford. Class starts, Now. Here, use the notebook to take notes." I said as I tapped on her nose lightly. She grumbled and got a pen from Grace's desk. Grace just rummaged through her closet for an outfit for her. I guess I was up first, since Julie was online looking for good hairstyles and makeup looks.

"Okay Kim, you ready?" I said. She slowly nodded.

**Kim's POV **

Julie, Grace and Kelsey spent an entire three hours on "Fixing me up". The whole notebook was practically full. I know, pathetic. I took notes about this rubbish. It was 12:30 PM and they finally finished. Kelsey told me to feel no shame, have fun, be loose, and get wild. Which, didn't seem like the best attitude. But she told me if she wants this mission to be successful, That's how I'll have to act. Ew. If I'm going to act like that just call me Donna Tobin 2.0 then.

Julie had done my hair into some nice silky waves and did a waterfall braid. I had to admit, I looked pretty. She was doing my makeup right now. I tried not to roll my eyes since I'd have to wash this and she'd have to do it in the morning.

"FINISHED!" Julie yelled looking at me with tears in her eyes. The girls all gasped when the saw me.

"Jack's totally going to want you now." Kelsey winked. I walked over to Grace's vanity and saw myself.

"Damn girl you clean up good!" Grace squealed. I looked amazing. But not quite me. I hugged Julie and thanked her.

"Okay, time for the outfit." Grace cheered. I looked at her bed, since that's wear she layed the outfit.

A bustier. Some Shorts. A Cardigan, (In case I get cold!) and some 5-4 inch heels. Oh hell to the motherfucking NO am I wearing this.

"NO. I HAVE RESPECT FOR MYSELF AND I'M NOT WEARING THAT JUST TO IMPRESS THAT GUY EVERY GIRL GUSHES OVER." I screamed. I bet the neighbourhood really was annoyed now.

"Come on kimmmmmmmmm!" Grace whined. All the girls took after her lead and copied. I huffed and grabbed the outfit and trotted to the washroom.

I stripped down the clothes and slipped on the tight bustier which made my boobs look like balloons. It showed a lot of skin. I groaned and slowly put on the high waisted shorts.

"HURRY UP YOU SLUG!" Kelsey banged on the door.

"Sorry, It takes long to look like a 2 cent WHORE." I retorted back with a straight face.

I took them cardigan and put it on. The outfit actually looked pretty good. I slipped on the heels. Thank goodness my mom taught me how to walk in these. My mom wanted me to bloom into a beautiful "lady". I walked out and remembered the posture that Kelsey taught me along with the "attitude".

I walked out an rapped the cardigan tighter around my body. Their jaws dropped.

'You look amazing!" Julie squealed, proud of her "creation".

"Take off the cardigan." Kelsey instructed.

I took it off and dropped it to the floor ashamed. "OH MY GOD!" Grace squealed as Julie squealed some more.

"You have a toned tummy." Kelsey commented. I cocked an eyebrow at her as I stared at my stomach. She looked at all the other girls and nodded.

"Girls, Kim is ready." Kelsey smirked.

"Get ready Jack Anderson." Kelsey and Grace said.

Me and Julie just blinked.

* * *

I Woke up, checking the time "5:41 AM". Perfect. I had enough time to go pick up my homework and my bag. I snuck out. I ran back there bumping into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I panted.

"S'alright." a voice replied. Jack. At 5:42. How ironic.

"Hey I've seen you before." He started off.

"Cool, gotta run bye!" I ran off rushing to get to my house before those monsters find out that I'm gone.

I arrived at my house and unlocked the door. Running up to get my homework and other junk .I was about to get my Jansport bag. I realized that I had to be "in character". I rolled my eyes and rummaged through my closet. I picked up a brown leather shoulder bag that went along with the outfit. I put all my crap in there and ran back to Grace's. No one was awake yet in my house. Great. I have enough time to run back.

I locked the door and ran the mad dash. Ew. I said mad dash. I scrunched up my nose and get kept running. I huffed as I got there.

I opened the door and locked it. I saw that all of the girls were still sleeping. I pulled out my phone. 6:05. Time to wake up the girls. They take pretty long to get dressed.

"WAKE UP. IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY!" I yelled. They all woke up.

"creation?.. Is that you?" Kelsey mumbled looking at me.

"gee… thanks for the great nickname." I snorted.

Julie was the first to wake up. "Time to perfect your makeup again and redo your hair." I suddenly regret waking them up.

* * *

We were all in front of Seaford. "You remember what to do, right?" Kelsey asked for probably the 800th time. "YES. I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I yelled annoyed.

"Okay. Ready?" Kelsey looked at all of us. Kelsey was dressed in a white sheer blouse with a bow at her neck and paired it with a high waisted pencil skirt. She was wearing nude pumps and topped it with a trench coat. Julie was wearing an aqua green flowy tank top and a jean skirt paired with a cardigan. She wore brown gladiators. Grace, was wearing a coal pink tank top and paired it with a beige maxi skirt and worse some brown wedges. They all looked better and classier than me. Hmph. We nodded and strutted into the doors of Seaford. **(A/N the outfits are posted on my profile, I think you should go check it out) **

Everyone's Jaws dropped. Wolf whistles were heard and some people were practically drooling. I saw Jack walking this way.

I walked to my locker, playing it cool.

"Hey I seen you this morning." He said huskily leaning against my locker. The halls turned silent. I traced circles in his chest. He looked like he liked it. I feel so evil right now.

"Oh really?" I said slyly getting closer to him. We were only about an inch apart now. His hands went from my waist to my ass. I tried to refrain from my eye twitching. No one touches MY ass. He slid a piece of paper in my back pocket. I'm guessing that's his number. He slowly made his way to my lips. I swiftly blocked it with my hand.

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that." I whipered into his neck and walked off to Kelsey .He looked stunned. The halls were dead quiet now. Kelsey gave me a thumbs up. I smirked. This wasn't so hard, I think this is gonna go well.

Time for revenge.

**Really sucky chapter. I know. Only like a tiny piece of Jack. Omg, did you guys see that picture of Leo on instagram? HE HAS A SIX PACK MAN. UNF. MY BODY IS READY. Lol, jk. But hes so hot anfdjgkdhsgls. I don't own The Last Song, obviously. That movie made me cry. Oh lord. Oh, and I don't own Jansport either! I promise, you will Jack will be in the next chapter. **

**Till the next chapter loves, I bid you all farewell. **

**Review! Xoxo **


	3. That's a face not a coloring book

**Chapter 3 - The Game -that's a face not a coloring book **

**A/N: OH MY GOD! 41 REVIEWS? I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! I would like to thank: Guest, rubberduckiegirlie, lauren1996007, LoveKickForever, guest, KickKerryLover4EVA, Guest, crystalsoda1,demi101, 18vMely, Guest, FeelTheMusic, EverythingHasBeautyWithin, .3954, KickForeva, Holdan22, Guest, KittyZheng, pandiegirl2001, person, AzianDemigod16, Beauty4estGreen, lovesicksap, guest, .possible, .Werewolves, Guest, Kaitlynloveskick, KickinitScenarios, FangirlPrincess, KickinitanHPlover, StayWeird, Icecreamsundae, Guest, browneyesbeauty, LiveYourPassions and nclhdrs1717! Thank you all for supporting me along with this story! Ily y'all! I'm like having a little fan girl moment here! Anyways, hehe I always say that. Onward with the story! **

**I don't own kickin' it and probably never will. ****  
**

**Kim's POV **

After I left Jack stunned, the halls were no longer silent. They were now full of whispers. Jack growled and then after smirked. He went off to go tell Jerry, Eddie and Milton something.

"Oh my God! Kim I taught you well!" Kelsey whispered/yelled. She didn't want anyone to know quite yet.

I sighed and just smiled. "It wasn't that hard I guess.. I have to get off to class now." I waved and walked to my first class. Language Arts. Hopefully I could get my mind off this. I really needed good marks.

I sat in my regular seat. Class was about to start. I felt everyone's eyes on me. It was because of the Jack thing wasn't it? I rolled my eyes and just got out my text book.

Mr. Stewart came in and greeted all of us. "Okay today class we are going to talk about the different styles of writing." He grinned. This was his favourite thing to teach, and he taught it to us three times already. I got out my phone and started playing temple run. This is gonna be a long game. I piece of paper hit my head.

I looked back, it was Donna. She just looked at me smirking and waved. I let out a huff. I opened the note.

**(donna is italics and kim's bold) **

_If your smart, stay away from Jackie. This is my first and last warning. you've been warned bitch. _I scoffed and wrote back. Well if I was going to act, might as well make it realistic.

**Woman, get a reality check. You've been trying for a year now. Don't think hes going to come around soon. **I giggled silently. Mr. Stewart looked and eyed me. I started scribbling on my notebook. Should look realistic enough.

_Please Crawford. Almost every boy wants me. I'm pretty, I'm hot, I'm stylish, I'm rich. What more is there to ask? _I face palmed myself. She thought this was the only thing that attracted boys. She forgot personality.

**Okay. Number 1: Your Beauty? Or "prettiness" I may say comes off with makeup remover. And seriously, Take it easy, that's a face, not a coloring book. Number 2: Your hot? Really? Your body is 80% plastic. If only people knew. Number 3: Your Stylish? Your boobs hanging out from your shirt? Your ass is hardly even covered by that piece of cloth you call a "skirt". How stylish. Number 4: Your Rich? Wow, what a good point for people to like you. Here's the thing. Money Can't Buy Happiness. If I were a boy, I'd ask for a lot more to be honest. **

I folded the note and threw it back at her desk. I watch her reaction. She scanned over the note and I could practically see smoke coming out from her ears. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CRAWFORD!" She yelled as she jumped on me. She pushed me off my chair and tackled me on the floor. I snickered. The truth hurts. She started pulling my hair and trying to scratch me. No one messes with me. I pulled her hair back and flipped her off me and she just got even angrier. I looked up, people were actually recording this.

I looked up and flashed a million dollar smile and waved to the people who were recording. Donna screeched.

"Detention. Tobin. Crawford." said sternly as he pried Donna off me. He wrote down something and handed it to me and Donna. The bell rang. Saved by the bell. I giggled.

"I expect more from you Kim." Mr. Stewart said. I was one of his best students.

"I know." I replied. I just walked it off. I found Grace waiting at my locker. She saw me and immediately ran to me.

"WHAT IS THIS?" She demanded. She showed me a video of me and Donna having the "fight." It was on the part where I waved and smiled. I laughed. She narrowed her eyes. Soon, Julie and Kelsey came along holding up the video too.

"Gahh! Kim what is this!"

"Creation! I told you to be loose and get wild but I didn't expect this!" I rolled my eyes at Kelsey. Creation is not going to put up with this. They weren't the only ones asking questions, people got a hold of my number and started blowing up my phone.

"Okay, First. She launched herself at me. Second of all. She me a note threatening me to stay away from Jack. Then I kinda pissed her off. And this happened. Third of all. And this ones for Kelsey, Since when did my nickname become "creation"?" I eyed them. Grace and Kelsey said "oooo". I rolled my eyes. That's right. That's because we normal girls have self control and don't practically come raging into a cat fight with other girls.

Kelsey, being the smartass she is decided to answer. "Because, your OUR creation!" She smiled. I sighed for like the a millionth time of the day.

* * *

_Time skip. _

Detention Time. I walked into the room. I sat in the middle of the room. Just like my regular seat is in my classes. I looked around. Jerry and Donna werethere and a couple of other people I didn't know.

Jerry took a seat beside me.

"Aye! What it do mamacita?" Jerry said gleefully.

"If you speak English I'll reply to you." I replied. Who in the world talks like that? Just as he was about to speak Kelsey stormed in. I giggled at her.

"Not the best time Kimberly." She said sternly as she took the seat across from Jerry. Soon, Jerry started talking to her. I sighed and started playing temple run again. Jack walked in. My phone buzzed.

_Kelsey Vargas: _He's gonna sit beside you creation. THIS IS YOUR TIME TO SHINE.

She was right. He took a seat next to me.

"Hey." He smiled. For once. I looked across the room. Kelsey's eyes widened. He never smiled to anyone.

"Hi." I replied. If hes going to act like that, well I might as well be myself.

"So… we haven't gotten to know each other." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah." I breathed.

"So.. Uhm.. How about we get to know each other at my place?" He asked.

"Is this a date Anderson?" I said playfully. He laughed and smirked once again.

"Well I guess it is Crawford." He said gently. I went back to playing my game of temple run.

* * *

_Time Skip. _

"Hey again" He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"heyyy" Stretching out the y.

"So, my place?" He said as he raised his eyebrows.

"You got it." I grinned as we both got into his car.

It was a silent ride there. After 5 minutes, we were there. My mouth dropped. This had to be the biggest house in San Jose.

"Close your mouth. Flies might come in." He commented.

"YOUR HOUSE. IS SO BIG!" I screamed! He chuckled and we went in. As we got in he took me to his room. I decided to break the ice.

"Why did your attitude change at detention?" I asked. He sighed.

Jack looked at me. He laughed coldly. "You think that's how I act all the time? Like a sex craved freak?" He replied staring at me straight in the eye.

"Well, that's wha-" He cut me off.

"That's what you heard, That's what I heard, That's what they all heard!" He yelled. I started to feel guilty. He wasn't always the smug Jack Anderson?

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you, its just that I get frustrated. They judge me as always acting like that." He apologized.

"Apology accepted. Let's start from the top." I smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jack Anderson." He said outstretching his arm. I shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kim Crawford." I smiled.

"Now that was done, do you want to play 21 questions to get to know each other?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I answered.

**A/N: This chapter sucks so much. I know. I said Jack was going to be in it tho! :D Next chapter will have some kick in it. And their little game of 21 questions. Hehe. Please review! :)) ****  
**


	4. 21 Questions

The Game - Chapter 4 - 21 Questions

A/N: OMG! 63 Reviews? Is this reality? Thank you! A lot of people were asking me for the link to the cover. Just PM me and I'll give you the link :) Anyways, there is going to be some kick in this. Also, the outfits that I choose for the girls are mostly inspired from the shows _"The Lying Game" _and _"Pretty Little Liars"_. I don't any of the shows. Off too the chapter now! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!

**Kim's POV **

"So who starts first?" I asked as I sat beside him on his bed. He had a pretty nice room. It was a burgundy coloured room and it was practically FILLED with karate trophies. Who would've known? He scrunched his eyebrows together and then finally answered.

"Not here, come with me." He ordered offering his hand. I took it, since he had a pretty big house and I really didn't want to get lost. He ran up the stairs and just dragged me along. Oh so romantic.

He brang me to his patio. He sat in one of the chairs and offered me the other. I sat awkwardly. Me, being the best and awesomest ice breaker, I decided to once again break the ice.

"So are we going to start now?" I asked grinning. He was now laying down upside down on the chair. I raised my eyebrow. Who the hell sits like that?

"Sure, I'll go first." He sat properly in his chair now. "Okay, Your full name?" He asked. I snickered. Out of all questions, this one.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford." I answered. I unbuckled my heels and set them aside. He chuckled.

"you know, none of the girls I brang over never done that." He pointed out.

"Baby I'm not like the rest!" I sang from the song Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato. I loved that song. He laughed again then stopped knowing that it was my turn to ask now.

"Why do you date so many girls?" I asked quietly. I knew this was not really a good question to ask. But we were playing 21 questions, so.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" He said walking over to me. I shuffled a bit in my seat. He then came and sat on the arm rest of the chair. He took my chin and lifted it up so I was fully looking him in the eyes.

"Well I've never really found the one." He said truthfully.

Oh, so this was his damned smart answer.

I pushed his hand off my chin and stood up. "So you broke, practically almost all the girls at Seaford's hearts because you were trying to find the fucking, right one?" I yelled at him. His brown eyes suddenly looked angry. He stood up too.

"Well all of the girls were the same!" Jack yelled back.

"Maybe if you got to know some of them then maybe they wouldn't all be the same!" I argued. Now I was angry. He broke my best friend's heart because she was like the other girls.

"I'm sorry then." He said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I said angrily. I sat back in the chair avoiding his eyes. He sat back in his chair too.

"Do you even know why they were all the same?" He leaned back looking at the stars. This never occurred to me.

"No." I said ashamed. I looked down at feet. They were all sore and red from walking in heels.

"They all were the same. They just wanted to go shopping, watch a movie, make out, they basically wanted to do stuff that I was not completely interested in. We never had anything in common anyways. So when we wanted to talk, there was nothing to talk about. And eventually, I got bored." He sighed. Everything he said was pretty much right. All the girls he dated were like that. Even Grace. Which is why I didn't hang around them, but Grace was an exception.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I'm sorry. Do you wanna continue playing?" I questioned him.

"Leggo, kimmy." He smirked. I hit him.

"OW! Okay, what kind of hobbies do you do?" He asked and he got up and sat beside me. I scooted over so he could sit on the chair rather than the floor.

I put a hand on my chin. "Well I do karate most of the time and gymnastics. Oh, and cheer." I answered looking at him. He was a pretty good guy. And hot too. Oh no.. Please don't tell me I liked him.

"Interesting… I do karate too, what belt are you?" He asked.

"Balck belt, 2nd degree." I replied. He's not that bad. Hmm..

"Really? I do karate too. I'm a third degree!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I could tell by looking at your room." I joked. He laughed along with me.

"My turn. Has your heart ever been broken?" He looked surprised that I skipped his turn but then he realized that he already asked me a question. He sighed and let out a sad smile.

"Few times to many." He said as he hid his face with his hand. I felt sad for him. It really does suck to have your heart broken, more than once. I hugged him. He looked surprised and hugged me back. It felt nice, yet really awkward at the same time.

"You know what? Maybe you really aren't like the rest." He smiled and looked in my eyes. A smile that could melt any girls heart. I looked in is eyes. Those beautiful eyes that glistened whenever he laughed. I really now knew why any girl would fall so hard for him.

"Really?" I murmured into his neck.

"Really." he replied as he leaned in. He gently placed his lips on mine and kissed me. It was the type of kiss that would make your knees go weak. I put one of my hands on his chest and the other one got tangled in his hair. Our tongue's were moving in sync as if we were dancing. We pulled away, since we really needed air.

I pulled out my iPhone and noticed that it was now 8:30 PM. I smiled and looked up to him.

"Look, I really got to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" I chirped. I was happy. I rarely did that. He chuckled. He looked at the stars and then looked at me.

"I can give you a ride, if you like." he asked me. He was a gentleman. Who knew?

"I'd like that." I smiled at him for probably the millionth time. We walked down the stairs. His arm was around my waist. We were outside standing right beside his car.

"Wait." He paused. "Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Just give it."

"Why?"

"Stop being so stubborn and trust me"

I sighed as I thrusted my iPhone into his hands. He swiped to unlock my phone. I saw him smirk as he saw that there was no password. He started tapping rapidly as if the world was going to end. I rolled my eyes.

"Here." He said as he gave me my phone back. I took it and started inspecting my phone for anything. 39 Missed Texts. Wow.

"Are you going to get in?" He asked drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I giggled and hopped in. God what is with me today? I started inspecting my phone again as Jack started up the car.

"Where do you live?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"189 Willowdale Street" I replied back still looking. I tapped contacts and found what he did.

_Jack the sexy beast _

_111-111-1111 _

"Jack the sexy beast? Really?" I scoffed.

"Hunny, you know its true." He winked. I laughed and waved goodbye.

"Thank you!" I yelled as he sped off.

"No problem!" He waved back.

I opened the door to see mom crying over one of her favourite drama's to watch. I laughed and went upstairs. I took off the bustier and shorts and put the heels away. I changed into my sweats and plopped into my bed.

All the texts were from Grace, Julie and Kelsey. They all wanted to know what happened. I replied to all of them saying I'll tell you tomorrow.

I turned off my phone and went to sleep. I really didn't want tomorrow to happen.

-line break.-

I woke up and turned on my phone. 3 New Texts. I only looked at Grace's. I yawned and made my way to the bathroom.

_Grace West: _okay. U really better tell me the deets or I'll kill u even in u kno karate really well. Btw, Im dating eddie now! Hes sucha sweet guy x & me,grace and Kelsey wernt there to put togeth another outfit for u, but I went shoppin with u a million times so I kno u have cute stuff

She was now dating Eddie now. And to think she was actually heartbroken. I put my phone away and took a shower.

* * *

I came to school adjusting my outfit one more time. Hopefully I looked decent. I was wearing a glittery top with some lace shorts and paired it with some nude heels. I curled my hair and put natural makeup on along with a big light pink oval ring. I changed my bag again, to match the outfit. I looked good, well to me. **(A/N The outfits are posted on my profile, go check em out!) **

I walked into Seaford. The halls turned dead quiet and then they all started cheering. Jesus, what did I do now?

Kelsey pulled me over. She was wearing a bright red dress and a white blazer. She paired it with some black gladiator heels.

"You and Jack are the it couple now!" Kelsey squealed. And it was only one day.

Julie nodded. She was wearing a vintage beige sweater with some coral pink jeans and topped the outfit off with some brown loafers. She showed me her phone screen, all the posts were about me and Jack.

"Yup. Kelsey's right. Even on twitter!" Grace exclaimed. I don't honestly get why they were so happy. She was wearing a white loose tank top and wore a colourful tribal skirt and over it was a bright blue blazer. She was wearing the same wedges from yesterday.

"You guys don't have any proof." I said smugly crossing my arms.

"Kim, I just showed you my phone. That has to be enough proof." Julie replied pushing up her glasses.

"I hate it when you guys are right." I frowned and stomped over to class. Language Arts. My first class of the day. I sat in my normal seat and saw that Donna had sat far away from me. She was glaring daggers at me. I waved and blew a kiss at her.

Jerry walked in, shuffling like an idiot. And plopped in the chair beside me.

"Yo, is it true? You and Jack mamacita?" He asked me. Guess it really did spread, but why should I be surprised. Jerry's his best friend.

"Yup. It is. " I replied. I got out my notebook and textbook. We had a supply today. We just had to copy down notes.

"Soo… Mamacita…?" Jerry trailed off. He looked more nervous than ever.

"What is it Jerry?" I sighed finishing my sentence and facing him.

"I like Kelsey… can you set me up with her?" Jerry asked happily. I cocked my head sideways. No one every asks me to set up anyone. But, I bet I could make them happen.

"Alright Jerry. LETS DO THIS!" I screamed and fist pumped in the air.

The supply teacher turned around and only said two words to me. "You. Detention." Jerry laughed at me and I glared at him.

"You too." HAH. Serves him right.

"We'll discuss this in detention." I said to him smirking. Kelsey isn't the only one who can come up with good plans.

**Yay! I made a long chapter this time! And I told you there would be Kick in it! Kim might have real feelings for Jack! :O Speaking about Kimberly, Kim's going to set up Jerry and Kelsey… hmmm lets see how that'll turn out. LOL. I don't own Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato and I don't own the iPhone either. And in the last chapter, I mentioned something about Kim playing temple run. Yeah, I don't own temple run either. BTW, Next chapter might be in Jack's POV. Till the next chapter loves! Review! Xo **


	5. Making Plans

**The Game -Chapter 5 - Making Plans **

**A/N: Hellooo! I am back. This must be the latest update ever on this story. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! This is my first story on FF and y'all were so nice to me! And to freakinstalkerG, thank you for the tips, and now thinking about that maybe that was to easy. I just wanted to get to other things. And yes, I do love fashion. Putting together the outfits together is so much fun! Aside from that I'm writing this chapter at 3am. Woo! Lol, jk. I had no time this morning or afternoon and was completely stuck in the night. And, This story is T rated for the ****language.**** Oh, one more thing. Chapter may come a bit more slower since it is August and I really need to do a lot of back to school shopping. Plus, school is coming up. I hate that place. So damn much. I'm rambling now. Ugh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

**Kim's POV **

The bell rang and I got up and left. Ah, I love the last class of the day feeling. It's like waking up on Christmas day. I walked to my locker only to see Grace flirting with Eddie. She got over that really fast. I put my locker combo and put my books in the locker. I felt two strong arms snake around my waist.

"Hey Babe." Jack murmured into my hair. I turned around to see Jack smirking at me. I shook my head and gave him a peck on the lips and went back to putting back my things.

"Only a peck? Come on." He frowned. I turned to him again. He stopped frowning and started to look at the slip in my hand.

"Detention? Really Kim?" Jack snickered.

"Shut it Jackson." I threatened. He winced at the sound of his full name. He started laughing after. I rolled my eyes.

"Wittle Kimmy is a bad girl now?" He mocked in a baby voice. I hit him.

"Ouch. Kim! Don't worry, I have detention too. We could spend it together." He chuckled with his arms still around my waist.

"Awh. How romantic. And I wasn't worrying, at least about this." I replied putting on a thinking face. His eyebrows knitted together.

"What's on your mind?" He asked now leaning against my locker. He sure did move a lot in just 3 minutes.

"I'll tell you in detention. Come on. We're almost late" I pulled him towards the detention room. I walked over to the seat I sat in yesterday and Jack sat beside me.

"So? Wha-" Jack got cut off by Jerry who was sitting beside Jack.

"Mamacita! What's the plan?" He asked me anxiously. Jack almost looked jealous. He looked cute. Kim, snap out of it.

"Well, I was going to discuss that with Jack, if that's alright with you." I said. He calmed down a bit.

"Okay. So, Mamacita Crawford? Whatcha got?" Jerry said facing me and Jack.

"Would any of you both like to explain to me what your talking about?" Jack cried out putting his hands up in the air. The teacher couldn't hear any of us, since he was listening to music and playing on his tablet. He didn't really care. **(A/N My supply actually did this… The classroom was so noisy omg)**

"Kim is going to set me up with Kelsey with her mastermind plan." Jerry boasted. To be honest, I really haven't thought of anything. Kelsey was not really one to find love, she was the type to get what she wants.

"Yeah.. About that.." I trailed off.

"Alright man, score!" Jack cheered as they pulled into a bro hug. I glared at both of them as they quickly pulled away.

"So Kim, Whatcha got?" Jack said watching me intensely.

"Well… I was hoping you help me with that?" I squeaked giving both of them a nervous smile.

"Kim, you said you had a plan." Jerry mumbled.

"No, I said we would discuss this at detention." I stated.

"Oh.. I got a bit confused and thought you a had a plan." Jerry said. I snickered. He was known for being confused.

"So, uh, Jack whatcha got!" I said fiddling with my hair. I wasn't too good with the relationship stuff. This was Grace's area.

"Well, how about talking to her first and find out what you guys got in common?" Jack suggested leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah! I was totally thinking of that." I lied. Jack looked at me face palming himself.

"But how will I get her attention?" Jerry asked. I sighed. This boy is going to need a lot of help.

"Simple, talk to her. Then you'll get her attention!" I answered him like it was the most simplest thing in the world. He started mumbling things like "wow why didn't I think of that?" & "thats so smart".

"Wow, you're a genius mamacita!" Jerry then started thinking of how to talk to Kelsey.

"I know." I smirked looking at the boys. Jack was just shaking his head.

"4:30 detention's done. I'll discuss this with you when you get out, k?" I said emphasizing the word discuss.

"bye mamacita Crawford!" I laughed and walked out of the classroom.

I saw Jack and a few people trailing behind me. Guess his detention was over too.

I pushed the doors and finally was out of school. Finally. I looked and saw that Jack was approaching me.

"You need a ride again?" He asked me.

"Please and thank you?" I smiled. We both made way to his car. I looked at my phone. 2 New text messages. I checked Kelsey's first.

_Kelsey Vargas: So? How's the progress? _I read the text. Oh, the game. Right. I sighed.

_Kim Crawford: So good so far. Hey, do you have plans next week? I'm going to set you up with someone. _

I typed and hit send. In 2 seconds I got a reply.

_Kelsey Vargas: Kim Crawford setting me up with someone? That's a first. & no I don't have plans. set me up guuuuurl ;)" _

I rolled my eyes and put my phone into my bag. Jack looked at me confused.

"I set up Jerry with a date with Kelsey next week." I smirked.

"What? Jerry needs more time!" Jack exclaimed looking at me. He almost hit a woman who was crossing the road. My eyes widened.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I screamed. His eyes quickly averted from me to the road.

"Kim, he needs more time. He's Jerry. It took him almost a whole month to go talk to Heather. And when he finally got the courage to talk to her, that didn't go well." He chuckled at the thought. I remember the cheerleaders talking about that when I sat at the cheerleader table at lunch. I rolled my eyes. I giggled at the thought.

"Well, we're going to train him." I declared. Jack chocked on his own spit.

"We're going to train Jerry?" He said in disbelief.

"YES!" I said.

"This is not going to be easy." Jack groaned as he parked in my driveway. I got out of the car and stood there.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"No."

"why?"

"I have karate."

"bring me then!" I huffed. He started up the engine. Oh no. No one drives away from Kim Crawford. I glared at him and started banging furiously at the window.

"Easy there! Your going to break the window!" He said entertained.

"The window's not the only thing I'm going to break if you don't bring me with you Anderson." I threatened. He laughed.

"kinky." He winked. I flipped him the finger.

"Are you really going to spend all your time fighting about this with me?" I asked. He sighed and gave in.

"Go change. You have 5 minutes." He said disappointed in himself for giving in. I just smirked and went inside. I changed into a simple tank top and threw on some yoga shorts and slipped on my red vans. I put my hair into a bun. I knew I was going to just watch but might as well dress comfy. I rushed out the door.

Jack looked at me stunned. I frowned. I knew he only like me when I had all those glamorous clothes on. I got inside the car and played with my thumbs. He backed out of my drive way and started driving to the mall. He occasionally stared at me and back at the road.

"Is it something I'm wearing?" I blurted out. Ugh. I'm so stupid.

"No, you just look, more real, more relaxed, out of those clothes." He said simply. I smiled.

"You got that right." I sighed. He parked and we made way to his dojo. It was a small dojo, not that big. He pushed the doors and held it open for me smiling cockily, I laughed.

_Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy_

I've noticed this place around. My sensei, Ty, told me to stay away from it. I shook my head at Ty. Ty was an ass. Ignoring my thoughts about my Sensei, I sat on one of the benches. Jerry, Milton, Eddie were all there. Jerry was playing with his nun chucks, Eddie was explaining the history of Falafel balls and Milton was grossed out by how much calories and fat and bacteria could be in the oil that they fried the falafels in. I laughed quietly to myself. Julie was exactly the same. They were perfect for each other. I started thinking about Eddie and Grace. I absolutely got no clue how they got together.

A man in his thirties came up to me and welcomed me. "Hi! I'm Rudy the sensei of this dojo. Would you like to join?" He smiled warmly at me.

"Uh, I'm here for Jack…I take karate at another dojo." I Smiled apologetically.

"No way Kim! You do karate too?" Jerry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I do." I replied.

"Kim! I haven't noticed you here!" Milton grinned and pulled me in a hug. Jack came out and narrowed his eyes at Milton.

"Get your hands off her." He glared intensely at Milton. Milton stopped hugging me and rolled his eyes.

"Someone's quite possessive." Milton snickered. Jack ignored Milton's comment and started stretching.

"Okay…. Anyways, Kim where do you train?" Rudy questioned me. All their eyes were on me. I felt like I was being questioned for a murder.

"Black Dragon Dojo." I mumbled out knowing that they were enemies. Gasps were heard all around. Rudy poked a finger at my fore head.

"Are you a spy sent here to sneak on us then attack then take all our equipment then after-" Rudy rambled on and on.

"NO. I was here just to watch Jack. And I only go there to learn karate. Not take orders from Ty. That's Frank." I exasperated cutting Rudy off. Rudy sighed in relief.

"What belt are you?" Rudy asked.

"Black belt second degree." Rudy's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" He deepened his stare on me.

"I'm sure as hell. And I'll give you proof. Give me one of your best students to spar with." I smirked crossing my arms. Rudy looked at the boys and Jack stood up.

"You sure about this Kim?" Jack asked worriedly and scratched the back of his head.

"YES! Now spar with me!" I yelled impatiently. I wanted to let them know that I wasn't another pretty face.

* * *

It was 2-2 and Rudy finally believed me. I was breathing heavily from all the rounds. Jack was good. He pulled me into a kiss and then pulled away drinking some water. He wiped his sweat. Karate practice was over. Jack was already changed and grabbed his bag. We were about to walk out until Rudy yelled at us.

"Hey Kim! Before you leave, you should join this dojo!" Rudy yelled as me and Jack left the dojo. The dojo actually had a nice vibe inside it. Unlike the Black Dragon Dojo, it was just filled with competition and dominance. It was a nice feeling.

The guys walked out of the dojo trailing behind me and Jack. We got out of the dojo and I saw Jerry with Eddie and Milton heading to circus burger. I saw Jerry his "Swag moves". I snorted only earning a weird look for Jack.

"MARTINEZ." I screamed loud enough for people in the stores to hear me. He jumped along with Milton and Eddie. I wiggled my fingers indicating him to come to me. Milton and Eddie tried to run away.

"YOU TOO BOYS!" I yelled at them. They hung their heads low and started making their way to me.

"You all are to be at my house tomorrow at 9:00 AM sharp. Be late or else." My eyes darkened to all of them. They nodded all nervously.

"You too Anderson." I looked at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"For what? You know, I got some important things to do on Saturday." My eyebrows now rose.

"Blow off your plans then. We're training Jerry." I said as if we were in the military.

"Training Jerry for what?" Eddie asked munching on a brownie. I swear he had food any where at any time.

"For his date with Kelsey!" I said cheerfully. Jerry looked horrified and started running around the mall screaming like one of those teenage girls who just met Justin Bieber.I shook my head for probably the millionth time of the day. This wasn't going to be easy. Boy, was Jack right. Jerry was going to need a lot of help.

**A/N: Chapter is done! I'm so sorry for updating late. And I gave you a suckish chapter too. While I was writing this, I was multitasking. So I got cut off a lot while I was writing this. I don't own Justin Bieber, Selena does ;) LOL. Again, I'm sorry for updating late. Review loves! **

**Till the next chapter! :)****  
**


	6. How bad could it be?

**The Game- Chapter 6- How bad could it be?**

**A/N: 102 Reviews? OMG! *cue fan girl mode* Y'ALL ARE FABULOUS! Thank you! I also wrote another version of chapter 5. 5 requests and I'll post it (: I always write my stories down first, then I change it up a bit when I start typing. Except chapter 5 was COMPLETELY different than the one I typed up and posted. Next chapter of "The Arrangement" will be posted tomorrow too. Can't believe this is the sixth chapter already. *insert anime styled tear drops*. & I've also gotten obsessed reading anime fanfics.. Some of them are so funny!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

My eyes fluttered open and I got up and stretched. I smiled and turned to look at the clock.

_8:48 AM_

"OH SNAP!" I yelled out and dashed out of bed. No time for a bath now. I changed my undergarments and replaced them with new ones. I pulled out a crop top from my dresser and got out a pair of leggings. It was now the last week of September. It was the last Saturday of September and Jerry's training day.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and after put on a light amount of makeup. I put my hair in a bun. I gave myself a nod in approval as I walked out. I skipped down the stairs, if that's possible and found a note on the counter.

_Hi Kim! I'm going on a business trip for about a week or 2 and your father is still abroad. Being a darling and drop off you little sister to her friends house please? She'll be staying there for a week._

_Hugs and Kisses! _

_Mom _

I folded the note and threw it into the trash. I sighed. My mom was the CEO of a very successful company and she hardly had time for me and my sister. So most of the time I would be with Grace, Kelsey and Julie.

I walked to the kitchen and toasted myself a piece of bread and grabbed a banana for my sister. She was on a "diet" apparently. The toaster dinged and I spread nutella on the loaf. I was about to take a bite until the doorbell rang.

I walked over to the door with the loaf shoved into my mouth. I opened it and I saw Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry. Jerry laughed at me since I had cheeks the size of watermellons since I shoved the whole loaf in my mouth.

"A girl gotta eat!" I muffled out. Which sounded like "A gwirl guhta eat!" I rolled my eyes a their confused faces. Rolling my eyes was something I did more often since I got together with Jack.

"Chew.." Milton started out. I listened and chewed reluctantly.

"Now swallow!" Eddie laughed out. I swallowed down my breakfast and went into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. I drank it gratefully since my mouth was dry.

"Want some?" I offered. They all blinked and I got out four glasses and poured milk into them.

"Here." I pointed to the glasses all lined up perfectly.

"now drink." I said amused. They all shrugged and chugged down the milk. I shook my head at the view.

"KIM!" A voice screeched from upstairs. Jerry flinched. He probably thought it was part of the training.

"Coming Shayla dear." I replied sarcastically. Shayla was my little sister. I trudged up the stairs and the guys followed. I laughed. I opened her door and it revealed a girl who was curling her hair.

"Does anyone knock around here?!" She asked angrily. I shook my head and replied to her. "Just get finish up your hair Shay." I sighed. She finished the last curl and unplugged the curling iron. She smiled happily at herself in the mirror and got up. I opened the door wider for her to leave.

"WAIT!" She screamed.

"WHAT NOW?" I yelled out annoyed. She got her eyeliner and poked the her cheek. The boys snickered. She dropped her the eyeliner pencil into her drawer where she keeps her makeup and skipped out ignoring the guys.

I looked at her. "Really? Was the beauty mark needed?" I rolled my eyes at her and she did the same.

"You are so not stylish Kim." She muttered as she put on her 5 inch heels. I grabbed her bags and put them in front of the door. I got my phone and called a cab. I gave her 20 dollars and pushed her out of the house and threw her bags on the porch. I smirked at her. She was banging furiously on the door. I blew her a kiss and walked away. I clapped my hands and smirked at the boys.

"Its training time Martinez." I said smugly.

**Jack's POV **

"Its training time Martinez." Kim said smugly. Jerry's eyes widened in fear and hid behind me.

"Yo man your girl sounds sinister man!" Jerry muttered quietly so only me, Milton and Eddie could hear. I snickered. Kim was so entertaining, well not in a bad way, a good way! I really did like her, and I didn't plan on letting her go soon.

"What was that, Jerry?" She said walking over to him. I guess he wasn't quiet enough.

"Let it go, Kim." Milton said calmly. Eddie just found the banana Kim was supposed to give her sister and started munching on it.

"Let's go to my room, shall we?" Kim motioned for all of us to come along. Her house was pretty big. She opened her door and plopped down on a zebra printed bean bag.

Jerry took a seat on her bed and Milton sat beside him along with Eddie. I sat on the other beanbag chair which was across from Kim.

"Where are you going to be taking Kelsey?" Kim asked eyeing Jerry. He procrastinated and looked around.

"I-I dunno man! You said you were going to train me!" I Jerry stuttered. Kim let out a sigh.

"How about the movies? She hasn't been there in a long time." Kim replied. We all nodded in approval.

"Which movie mamacita?" Jerry asked a bit more confidently.

"Hmm… Kelsey doesn't really like horror… or suspense.. Oh drama isn't really her thing.. Maybe a romantic comedy thing!" Kim said changing her mind every 2 seconds. Jerry nodded and got a pen from Kim's desk and started writing it all down on his hand.

"Now for style!" Kim cheered. Jerry groaned loudly.

"Milton, you're the best I know at fashion. Can you put something together for Jerry?" Kim asked Milton. He nodded.

"Jerry you need to work on not freaking out." I said lazily playing with some cloth from Kim's bed.

"Exactly what he came here for." Kim said strictly. We all watched as she left the room.

"This training session isn't going so bad…" Jerry trailed off. We snickered.

"You wrote down notes on your HAND. How are you going to wash your hands now?" Milton asked him disgusted.

"Yeah man, what about when you need to eat food!" Eddie whined. I gave him a weird look.

"Food isn't everything you know." Jerry said annoyed. Eddie gasped. I rolled my eyes and ran my hands throw my hair. The door busted open. There was Kim and a big photo of Kelsey.

Jerry's cheeks were so red… I couldn't help laughing at him.

"Alright! Okay, so this is how it works. I'm going to be Kelsey." Kim said gesturing at the picture she was holding. Eddie rolled his eyes. Kim shot a glare at Eddie and he pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

"And, I'm going to see how you react to these 'scenes' that may happen! This will help me see how you react and how the boy's and I can help!" Kim squealed excitedly. She then put the picture over her face. I laughed at how stupid she looked.

"Jack! You can pick out the scene! It has to do with the movies and Kelsey and Jerry obviously." Kim said looking at me glaring playfully. I scratched my head.

"Uhm… Kelsey puts her hand over Jerry's…" I mumbled out. I knew it sucked.

"Jerry! What do you do?" Kim yelled over to Jerry who looked dazed.

"I-I uh… " Jerry stammered. Knowing Jerry, he would blush madly and run out the theatre. I laughed at his nervousness and ran my hand again through my hair.

"WRONG." Kim yelled and slapped his arm. She put down the picture and layed it on her desk. She walked up to us and did funny gestures with her hands, well.. In my opinion.

"Your supposed to smile and hold her hand." Kim gushed.

"Unless she put it there not even knowing your hand there." I mused.

"SHUT IT JACK!" Kim retorted. I held my hands up in defeat. Kim looked at Milton meaning that it was his turn to say a scenario.

"She snuggles with you, what do you do?" Milton asked.

"Snuggle back? But I don't like snuggling because it makes me feel a lot more hot and then I end up sweating buckets!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Just snuggle back! How bad can it be?" She joked.

"Oh it's really bad…" Eddie muttered loudly.

* * *

**Kim's pov**

After multiple slaps and answers, I finally think Jerry is ready. I got out my note book and grabbed my highlighter drawing a big star on the left of the page. I closed the marker and got out a pen.

_This certificate goes to: Jerry Martinez for passing Kim's training day. Date: Saturday 29 2012 Signed by: Kim Crawford _

I scribbled my signature and got out some stickers that I used to congratulate people. I peeled off a sticker and put it right beside Jerry's name. I grinned and ripped out the page. I walked over to Jerry and rolled up the paper as I handed it to him.

"Never thought I'd see this coming." I smiled shaking his hand.

"WOOO!" Jerry cheered then after doing one of his "swag moves". I think that move was called the Cat Daddy.

"Your date is on Monday, by the way." I informed him.

"And in 3...2..." Eddie counted down.

"WHAT? THAT'S WAY TO QUICK!" Jerry yelled panicking again.

"Relax Jerry! Everyone hates Monday's and with this date you will be able to cheer her Monday right up! Also, since the info is still fresh in your mind, you won't make any mistakes for sure!" I reassured.

"But Kim, I wrote everything down!" Jerry pulled down his sleeves. His arms were full of scribbles and badly drawn pictures. I guess those were all the things I taught him. I slapped his arm and he winced.

"Well, then. Good luck." I shook my head.

"we'll pray for you man." Jack got up and pulled Jerry into a bro hug. He gulped.

And to think I actually had faith that he'd make it through the date. I sighed and layed on my bed beside Eddie.

"Snickers?" He offered me. I took the chocolate bar and muched it silently. Oh Jerry, dear Jerry.

**A/N: Oh Jerry.. Dear Jerry.. Updates are coming really slow now. But my goal is to write another chapter tomorrow. I'm going to start a new story called "Nothing Matters". I'm going to be starting it tomorrow and I hope to be posting it at the end of the week! Anyways, review loves. xoxoxoxo**


	7. UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hi guys! This isn't an update and I'm sososososo sorry about that. I'm on a bit of a writers block and I'm in the process of writing chapter 7 right now. Thank you for all the reviews and I'm so sorry again for not updating quick. I tried to update faster & I'm trying my best. I'm sorry for all the excuses. ): I will try to update possibly between today and Friday. But I can't assume or promise any dates anymore because I end up not posting. Thank you! **

**-xinfintyandbeyond/Samantha :) **


	8. Big Bruises

**Chapter 7 - Big bruises **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! I have promised myself to make longer chapters now! Yaaay! School is in 20 DAYS. *cue anime teardrop.* But the good thing is that new Kickin' it episodes will come out! Kick better happen. OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW PROMO? AAHFABAJKLG. FANGIRLING! I said in the last chapter, or update that I've been having a bit of a writers block. Thank you for all the suggestions and a big thank you to ilovesports1999! She's helped me with the ideas for this chapter! Super big thank you to her! On to the chapter now! : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

"All she wanted was a happy ending." I wrote. I closed up my notebook. The boys had left and I decided to finish up some homework. As a writing exercise, we had to write a fiction story. But, I didn't do it during class and this had to do with some of our mark. I put all my stuff into my bag that I was currently using and got out my phone. The boys had left just about 3 hours and it's now 4: 30 PM.

I slid my finger across my phone and saw that I only had 1 unread text. My mind wondered a bit since I usually just had 4-5 unread texts. I let that thought go and read the text.

_Kelsey Vargas (1:28): _Come over. The gals r already here. (;

I blinked. I got the text 2 minutes ago yet I never noticed. Guess the homework really took my mind off everything. I got my sweater, my bag and clutched my phone in my hand and walked down the stairs. The house was oddly quiet and every single thing that I did echoed loudly throughout the house. I was always alone in my house. My mom and dad had their jobs to keep them busy and my sister was always out. I didn't really mind. I opened the door to only be greeted with the orange coloured leaves. A strong gust of wind blew the leaves all over the yard. I wrapped my sweater tighter around my body and locked the door. God, I loved this weather. I would've took longer if I walked so I got out my skateboard. As much as I loved this weather, I loved my skateboard. I got on and pushed myself with my right foot and quickly set both of my feet on the board. I glided through the streets. 122, 124,126, 128! I placed my right foot at the end of the board and hopped off carrying my board along.

"KIM!" Kelsey yelled hugging me. No point of knocking now. I giggled and hugged her back. She pulled me inside and I threw my skate board aside. She grabbed my hand and rushed me up the stairs. We passed about 3 rooms until we got to hers. She practically busted open the door revealing a laughing Julie and a teary eyed laughing Grace.

"I don't even want to know what your laughing about." I rolled my eyes grabbing the chips. Julie stifled giggles and passed the laptop. _Facebook _I read out loud. Grace sat beside me and pointed at the top post.

_Donna Tobin: New hair! I'm lookin fierce with this doo ;) likes only! Xoxo XD _

Below that little caption of hers was a picture of only Donna herself. She was wearing a tiny crop top and some shorts. My face scrunched up, It was getting cooler and her clothes were getting even smaller. I sighed then eyed her hair.

"OH MY GOD. DAMN TOBIN WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled. Donna's hair was now mustard yellow and was in messy waves. Her skin color now looked more tan than ever.

I laughed harder when I found out people actually liked the picture. Kelsey snatched the laptop and slammed it hard on her dresser. "This isn't what you're all here for!" She whined. I picked up a chip and asked. "What are we hear for then?" She placed her hand on her hip. "For the date you arranged for me!" Grace and Julie threw me angry/confused faces. I giggled nervously.

"I guess I forgot to tell you guys.." I bit my lip. Julie sighed and Grace still was giving me that look. "Hey! At least I told you now!" I convinced them. That seemed to tense them down a bit. Grace relaxed and now was smiling. I don't honestly get how she could change moods so fast.

"Well, who are you setting her up with?" Grace squealed excitedly. The girls were all looking at me intensely.

"Well… you see.." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Who?" Kelsey asked.

"It's Jerry Martinez…" I mumbled out. Grace and Julie snickered. Jerry isn't that bad of a person right? He's a pretty decent guy, right?

"The Jerry Martinez that tried to ask out Heather but ended up tripping on Arie's chair and fell on Heather and gave her a big bruise on her forehead?" Kelsey asked in disbelief.

"Uh.."

"The one that danced into class and bumped into Mr. Howard- who was holding a coffee and spilled coffee all over themselves?"

"The Jerry-"

"YES! That Jerry!" I yelled annoyed. Kelsey shook her head blushing and Grace and Julie erupted into giggles again. "Hey, he's not that bad. He's a pretty nice guy!" I tried to manage with them. Grace just ended up laughing harder. I got up and trudged to Kelsey's huge walk in closet and started picking out clothes for her. Kelsey's closet was huge and could practically clothe all of Canada. And Canada was a big country. I reached up and picked a light pink flowy tank and got a crème coloured cardigan. I smiled at my choice and walked to her pants. I chose some white jeans and caramel brown ankle boots. It looked perfect for a casual date. After all, their only going to the movies. I walked out only to see Grace scrolling on Kelsey's laptop again, Kelsey looking at a magazine and Julie beside her.

I placed the outfit on her bed. "Here. I picked out an outfit for you. Your date is on Monday." I stated. She gave me a small smile and placed down the magazine.

"So? How's the game going?" Kelsey asked me playfully.

"Jack's not that bad of a guy." I admitted. All of the girls jaws dropped. I swear Grace's jaw hit rock bottom. I blushed and looked down. I knew I was slowly falling for him. I knew it wasn't good, after all I was participating in a plan to hurt him, emotionally. I knew after all of this he'd hate me.

"Don't tell me you like him." Kelsey said in a low voice. I kept looking at the ground. I really didn't want to face them right now.

"I do." I said quietly. They all gasped. I squirmed awkwardly. Surprisingly I felt Kelsey squeeze my arm for support. "We've always got your back." She smiled. Grace gave me a thumbs up and Julie nodded. "If this is seriously what you want, we'll have your back." Grace assured. I smiled. I pulled all of them into a hug. I officially have the best friends ever. We all pulled away from the hug.

"So does that mean my plan isn't successful?" Kelsey pouted. Grace shrugged. I blinked.

"Unfortunately. No." Julie replied sceptically. Kelsey sighed.

"So when do you plan on telling Jack about all of this?" I sighed at Grace's words. My head leaned against the nearest thing close to me. Which was Julie. She didn't really mind me leaning on her.

"I don't really know. I haven't planned anything from this point." I said truthfully. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamy paradise. I really needed to think this out. I guess I'll have to face reality soon and tell Jack. I guess this is the consequence for these things.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I groaned sitting on the couch. I was at Jerry's house and he was procrastinating like the world depended on it. I rubbed my temples as I listen to Jerry ramble about all the things that could go wrong.

"You really need to calm down. Panicking isn't going to help your date." I sighed. Why did Kim have to set him up on date? Jerry was perfectly fine dateless.

"JACK! This about all the things that could go wrong!" Jerry whined. I got up and looked Jerry in the eyes. "Okay you know what? I'm going to do some of my own training on you." I said sternly. I was going to do whatever it took to get this Spanish boy to stop worrying about his date.

"Alright, so I've dated Kelsey before-" I was cut off by Jerry snickering. I ignored that and continued. "SO, I can give you a few tips that might calm you down." I finished. He sighed in relief. I grabbed Jerry's hand.

"WOAH WOAH BRO!" Jerry exclaimed hastily pulling back. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand again. "I'm teaching you how to hold her hand properly, dumbass." I retorted. Normally, I wouldn't train people about this with relationships. But, Jerry seemed to need it after all of his other mistakes around girls he liked. I grabbed his hand and placed it so there were large spaces between his fingers. I filled those spaces with my fingers and used my other hand to point at our now intertwined hands.

"Now, this is how you hold hands PROPERLY." I emphasized loudly. Knowing Jerry, he'd probably try to hold her hand some other way. Not because he didn't know how to, because he would panic and out of frustration he'd hold the hand some funky way. I let go of his hand and gave him a nod. He just blinked as I sighed.

"Put your arm around her if the moment seems right. And if your up for any comment she gives you, you can try the classic yawn and stretch." I joked. "Also, I think it would be a good choice to write down those notes before they wash off." I added. He got paper and started copying down all the scribbles on his arm.

"While your at it, you can add these things." I said as he wrote. I started talking about the do's and don'ts of a relationship. He seemed to get all of it down. "Oh and Jerry?" I said looking at him. "Yup?" He placed down his pen. "Don't screw this up." I grinned.

"I'll try." He said while picking up the pen and scribbling once more. I took Jerry's laptop and logged into _facebook. _I scrolled through the corny statuses, those "Share or you die tonight" photos, game posts and stopped. I saw Donna's new picture. God. Her hair color looked horrible. This is one of her worst fashion nono's yet.

"Jerry! Come over here!" I yelled. He jogged up to me and said "What up man?" I showed him the photo of Donna and he screamed.

"That color isn't working for her." He cringed at the sight. "I know." I rolled my eyes at her photo. There were about only 16 likes and over 97 comments. I guess they all didn't read the "likes only" part. My eyes flickered at the chat list and saw that Kim was online. I smiled and clicked on her name.

_Jack Anderson: _Heyy

_Kim Crawford: _Hii! Uhm, is there by any chance we could secretly watch how Jerry&Kelsey's date goes? I wanna see if this training went successfully

I cocked my eyebrow. I typed back.

_Jack Anderson: _Sure but why?

_Kim Crawford: _Kelsey wasn't really expecting it to be Jerry.. Err

I laughed. Not everyone gets a Jerry to date in their lives. That sounded really odd.

_Jack Anderson: _Of course. Hes jerry! I gtg, bye (:

I logged off of facebook and told Jerry that I'd be leaving now. On my way down the stairs I couldn't help imagining on how the date might end up. After the date would Kelsey also have a big bruise on her head like Heather did? I laughed at the thought and left.

* * *

**:O Will Jerry screw the date up? LOL. Well typing that's been fun. I'm deciding to keep the update chapter up. So yeah… I'm going to go eat dinner now… I don't think any of you will care tho… Im rambling. Until next time lovesss! Review xoxox **


	9. truman's text

**Chapter 8 - Truman's Text**

**A/N: hey guys. SCHOOL STARTED. GAHHHH! I wish y'all the best first month of school! ;) That's the most hardest month of school besides the last week of may and well June. Cause that's when testing begins… Well this is the game chapter 8! Thank you for all your reviews xo. ou, i have a plot twist in this story. YEAH. SPOILER. Oh, and guess what? I made an Olivia holt tumblr! I'll post updates on stories, info about new stories I'm going to write, kickin' it pics etc. my tumblr is: genuine-olivia . tumblr . com! Follow me and I'll follow back. Haha. Onto the chapter now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. Or facebook or criminal minds. I don't own the shoes called 'supra' or Mickey mouse, Minnie mouse, daphne duck and Donald duck. I don't own the ps3 either and sperry top sider shoes.. In fact I don't own a lot of things. If I owned facebook, I would've been a billionaire by now! DAMN WAS THAT A LONG LIST!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I logged off Facebook a bit disappointed. I was expecting something like an "I love you, bye." with one of those tiny emoticon hearts at the end. But I let it slide. I wasn't that much of a romantic person anyways. I came home about an hour ago. I started thinking about all of this. It's kind of hard to believe that this happened. Like, what if I told one of my cousins in Tennessee that I was doing some kind of thing like this? They'd just gawk in front of my face then fall laughing. In just a short period of time, I had just fallen in love- wait, love is a strong word. I started liking Jack my so called "enemy", I've gotten offered to join a dojo which my dojo wasn't a bit to fond with, I've gotten way more closer to the girls, I've developed a friendship with Eddie and Jerry and had gotten much more closer to Milton, plus my whole wardrobe changed, heck, I'm now the center of attention at school. I crashed onto my bed hugging my phone tightly to my chest. I really didn't know how this was going to end. One thing is for sure though, it isn't going to be a happy ending. I decided to tell Jack tomorrow. He surely needed to know and I don't want to keep up with this game anymore.

I got off my bed and walked to the washroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyeshadow had creased a bit and my eyes had faint dark eye bags that even best concealer couldn't even hide it. I shook my head at myself. I was over thinking this way to much. I washed the makeup off my face and headed down stairs. It's been quite a while since I've been down here. I jogged down the stairs and heard my the lock on my door being opened. Everyone wasn't supposed to be home until Tuesday. I grabbed the nearest thing and started making my way to the door. A hairbrush.

I tiptoed quietly holding up the hair brush making my way to the door. "I swear, whoever's there you're going to feel the wrath of Kim Crawford's hairbrush!" I threatened. I heard a snort and the door creaked open. I swiftly threw the hairbrush and pounced onto of the person.

"God, out of all the things you could ever choose, you use a hairbrush?" Shayla scoffed. I laughed nervously and got off her dusting myself and offered her a hand. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up. I sighed and locked the door as she made her way to the living room carrying her bags.

"You seem more stressed out than usual." She remarked breaking the tension in the house. I really needed someone to talk to right now. It didn't matter who, I just needed to vent out everything.

"I am." I said and went to go take a seat. She arched an eyebrow and went to go take a seat beside me. We both eyed each other for a few seconds and finally broke the silence. I guess breaking the ice runs in the family.

"Tell me." She said quietly that it almost came out as a whisper. I gave in and began telling her about everything that's happened this month. She nodded in understanding.

"I just don't know what to do!" I yelled running a hand through my hair. She rubbed my back and let out a bit of a muffled sigh.

"You have to tell him. Everything that you said about your plan, you've already done everything. Almost instantly, you got him. After, between that week and up to now, you've got him attached. Don't even try to deny it. I've seen the way he looks at you. And now, your final step, is to drop him." She said simply.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" I cried out. I paced back and fourth through the room. "Why does this have to happen to me?!" I broke down.

"One, Because I've decided that I'm going to be there for you. I want to have a sisterly bond with you. Two, because as you said in the beginning, you agreed to it." She smiled and wagged her manicured finger in front of my face at the end.

"Why?" I asked. "Why what?" Shayla's nose scrunched up. I gave her a look.

"Because I've seen how Joyce and her sister are like-" I cut her off by hugging her. She looked surprised at first and hugged first.

"I just really need someone to talk to right now, I don't care if we have a sisterly bond or not. I'll take the chance to be friends. Or like you said, have a sisterly bond." I said truthfully.

"Thank you for giving me another chance Ki." She whispered. Ki was my childhood nickname. Me and Shayla had been the best of friends before I met Kelsey and the girls. Our parents would always be out on business trips and we would be left with a nanny. We were almost always home so we would always been together.

"Anytime." I said pulling her into another hug. She broke the hug and started dialling a number on her phone. She walked to the side of the room and mouthed 'Chinese food' to me. After a few minutes she went into the kitchen and appeared with some glasses of coke. "To get your mind off this 'jack'" She smirked making air quotes after she said Jack. I threw my head back and laughed. She flicked on the tv and found a channel that was showing criminal minds reruns. I grabbed a blanket and put it around both of us until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I smiled walking to the door.

"The Chinese food you delivered mam." The man said politely. He handed the bags over to me and I took them.

"$27.98 please." the man said a bit dully. I pulled out $35 and gave it to him. "keep the change." I smiled and he smiled back. "Thank you." He said kindly as I shut the door, I jogged over to the couch and plopped myself on it.

"What did I miss?" Asking Shayla as I got a pair of chopsticks digging into my noodles.

"That guy raped and shot that girl and now their tracking his ip cause the girl got fooled on some dating website." She said with her mouth stuffed with some chicken.

"I'm confused." I said eating the noodles. We looked ridiculous.

"I don't blame you." She laughed. A real laugh, it wasn't one of those laughs which were snotty and high pitched.

"I love you shay."

"Love ya too sis!" She digged into her chicken once more.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Jack Anderson was NOT they type to be worried. In fact, that feeling was completely foreign to Jack.

Truman had just sent me snapshots of a few pages of Kim's notebook that had supposedly fell out of her locker. On the pages, It had notes on how Kim should be like for me to be attracted to her, for how she should act to catch my eye and how her makeup and her wardrobe had to be like just to please me. I really never knew I had that much of an effect on girls.

Kim was the most beautiful girl in the world with an amazing personality. Although I haven't noticed her before she had started dressing a bit more nicely and dolled herself up a bit- wait listen to yourself Jack! I looked up at the mirror and back down and splashed some cold water on my face. I turned off the water as I gripped the ends of the sink. This wasn't true. At the end of the text, Truman ended it with 'guess kimmy was too good to be true, hm?' This couldn't be true. Apparently it was all a trick to get me to stop playing with girls.

I had to admit, I did treat them horribly. I mean I wasn't a jerk to them or anything but I kissed them so many times to feel a spark. Hoping to feel an ounce of passion. I sighed. Ugh, I sound so corny now. I felt nothing at all, and I would just get bored with them and dump them right like that. I sound like a man whore. A corny man whore. I grabbed my towel and wiped my face and looked myself in the mirror. I remember my first date with Kim. I went and took a seat on the couch.

"_Why do you date so many girls?" Kim asked quietly. I wasn't very surprised she was asking this. _

"_Do you really want to know the answer to that?" I said walking over to her. Kim shuffled a bit in her seat. I came and sat on the arm rest of the chair as casually as I could. I took her chin and lifted it up so she was fully looking me in the eyes. _

"_Well I've never really found the one." I said truthfully. My reason was bullshit. Her face seemed to agree with me._

_She roughly pushed my hand off my chin and stood up from her chair. "So you broke, practically almost all the girls at Seaford's hearts because you were trying to find the fucking, right one?" Kim argued with my opinion. I got a bit angry and stood up._

"_Well all of the girls were the same!" I shot back._

To much of my surprise, she seemed to accept my little reason. My reason was horrible. Looking for the right one? My ass. I sound like a love sick creep. I wanted to call Jerry or Milton or Eddie. But I knew they'd all be busy. Jerry's practicing for his date with Kelsey tomorrow, which I'm coming along with, hidden. Milton is probably studying with Julie and Eddie is practicing on playing his cello.

I groaned and pulled out kung fu cop 77'. I inserted it into my ps3 and started playing. It would take my mind off all of this.. Right?

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the news. I guess I fell asleep on the couch. I patted the area around me. My eyes opened. The place was completely spotless except for where I was, which was filled with pillows and a blanket. I pulled the blanket off of me and started making my way up the stairs. "SHAY. SHAYYYYY." I yelled loudly. Her head popped out of her room and she giggled at me.

"Go take a bath and doll yourself up, I choosed your outfit today." She winked at me and skipped down the stairs. I never knew how in the world how she could be a morning person. I hated the bright sun, I hated the birds chirping, I hated that cold gust of wind you feel when you get out of bed. The morning was horrible, yet there she was. She was dressed in a navy blue infinity scarf with a white crewneck with a big star printed on it. She wore a dark grey skirt paired with some oxford styled heels. I sighed at the sight of her and walked to the washroom. Sometimes her sense of style surprised me. First she was going for this whole punky rock style, now she dresses like that. I rolled my eyes and got my towel and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

This is not swag yo.

It is 7:30 in the morning and I still don't know what to do. What if I mess up? What if I spill my drink over her like how I did to ? What if she gets bored during the movies? Oh dang, plus I can't get detention today! I just got out of the shower and I was now in front of my wardrobe. Milton's stylist made it look like I was going to some quincinenera or something. Gorgio, or whoever that dude was gave me a tux. WHO WHERE'S A TUX GOING TO THE MOVIES?!

Seriously.

I pulled out a basic white shirt with the outline of mickey mouse's head. Mickey was total swag! I mean he had the ladies, Minnie and Daphne and that other chick. Daphne was totally more into Mickey, Donald just couldn't see it. I then got out my regular black skinnies and got out my gold supras. I got my chains to attach to my jeans and put on my watch. I looked myself in the mirror. I nodded in approval smirking while giving myself a thumbs up. Grabbing my bag, I shuffled down the stairs.

"What's with the getup big bro?" My little sister Marie asked.

"Oh this?" I spun around and walked towards her giving her a clumsy smile. "I needa look total dope today cause this guy has a date." I said proudly pointing at myself.

"Just don't mess up." She said rolling her eyes walking out the door. I picked up an apple. "Why does everyone think I'll mess up?" I whined.

"Cause your Jerry!" Marie yelled from afar as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I hopped on my skateboard and headed for Seaford. God, I just hope I don't mess this date up. Did I bring the notes? Wait, why would I even bring the notes? I'd look stupid carrying it around. I laughed to myself as I passed through several streets and soon I put my foot out to stop the skate board. I picked it up and carried it through the doors of Seaford.

"WOO!" I yelled and Jack gave me a bro hug. Milton gave me an reassuring smile and Eddie gave me a bro hug.

"So today's the big day, man?" Eddie grinned at me.

"you make it sound as if I'm getting married." I gave him a weird look and Milton nodded in agreement. Jack looked a bit off and I could tell something was bugging him.

"What's wrong Brochacho?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me, I probably reminded him of his cousin Brody, who took Kim to the cotillion. I raised my eyebrows. Guess he was still a bit pissed about that. But, jack hardly even noticed Kim then, I don't even get why he was a bit angry from that. The guys were giving me weird looks. I guess I zoned out again. Wait what was I thinking about again?

"Anyways.." Jack stared off in space like he was looking for someone. Eddie gave him a sceptical look before he began popping candy in his mouth.

"Truman sent me a text." Jack said as he pulled out his phone. Jack tapped on the 3 pictures attached and enlarged it. It was Kim's handwriting. Holy Crap! Kim was using Jack!

"Ou, looks like someones been played!" I snickered loudly.

"Quiet!" Jack hissed.

"Guess Kimmy was to good to be true" Milton read out.

"This must be rough man." Eddie said patting his back.

'Guys it there's a possibility that this isn't true." Milton assured.

"But its her handwriting!" I argued. Milton shot me and angry look and stepped on my foot with his sperrys. I yelped out in pain clutching on my foot. Damn were those boating shoes hard. Hey, maybe I should get them!

"Hey Guys." A female voice sounded behind us. Jack quickly hid his phone and Eddie and Milton automatically straightened up in front of Jack. My eyes widened and dropped my foot as if the pain had gone away.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyyyy! I'm so sorry for not updating, like really. I don't have internet again… I overused it. :/ I got chapter nine written out and its ready to be posted tomorrow! Well this was a longer chapter than usual tho, righttttt? ;)) Alright, till my internet comes back ~ Avoir! Review loves. Xoxoxoxoxoxo!**


	10. Finale - Part 1

**The Game - chapter 9 - finale part 1**

**A/N: guys. I'm legit slacking. I have so much things on my plate right now and I can't exactly do everything at once. Well, I wish. Updates aren't going to fast, I grantee you. Well this is the end, I don't know if I'm going to even make a sequel since I lost pretty much a ton of readers. I've lost probably a bucket full of inspiration to write for this story and I will say it again, I can't promise you a sequel. Anywho.. **

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR: **_

_**56 FAVOURITES **_

_**74 FOLLOWERS**_

_**152 REVIEWS **_

_**14,573 VIEWS & 2336 READS! **_

**I don't want to sound like a sap or anything, but I honestly never thought this story would get this far. Thank you, thank you, thank you x100000000 for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story. I just can't thank you enough! BTW, have you guys heard 'Had me Hello' yet? ITS AMAZING! **

**(ps, sorry I didn't update like when I said I would. I don't want to keep y'all up here for the rest of the story so I'm going to make this short. Just like how I said in the beginning that I was slacking, I actually am. I planned to finish this chapter probably a month ago. But I didn't. I told myself I was going to finish it on the long weekend, I didn't. I have a ton of homework & I plan on doing some extra curricular groups/activities this year. I needa get out of this house. And I'm going to try to lighten up during school and be a social butterfly. Blehhhh. So, now that that's done, I don't really think this will make up for the 1 & a half months, but I'm sorry.) **

**Omg, and last thing…. OLIVIA IS DATING LUKE?! OMFG. IM SORRY BUT MY LEOLIVA SPIRITS ARE CRUSHED. But, it's Olivia's choice and I respect that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

* * *

**Kim's POV **

I rolled my eyes as I tapped my pen on my book. Algebra class. Who was even going to use this in the future? I opened my book and copied down all of the equations that were on the board. I'll do it at home. No one interesting was actually in this class that I could try to pass a note to. This was the last class of the day and I'm damn glad. I stared at the clock. Only a few more seconds till class was over. Then, off to the movies to stalk, or well 'monitor' how Kelsey and Jerry's date turns out.

"Class Dismissed." Our teacher, Ms. Jane muttered. She didn't get to finish her lesson.

I walked out getting my purse as I felt someone wrap their arm around me. I tried to hide a smile as I looked down.

"Let me guess, Jack?" I laughed walking to my locker.

He shrugged and did jazz hands around himself. "The one and only." Jack flashed me a grin. I shoved my books into my locker and looked at myself in the mirror looking for any flaws. I got out my press powder and patted some powder on my face. Getting some lip gloss, I coated my lips lightly with it. I batted my eyes and smiled a bit to myself. He watched intently. I looked at him from my mirror, "What?"

"Hold on a sec." He pulled out his phone while making a 1 with his finger telling me to wait.

I blinked and then an upbeat sound filled my ears. I stiffled a laugh. "What makes you beautiful? Seriously?" I smirked.

"Their not that bad." He confessed. I fluffed up my hair and turned around.

"Lets go." I said pulling Jack towards the doors. I walked out and felt a cool breeze. Taking Jack's lead, I asked. "So? Where to?" Jack said opening his car. I walked around the car and hugged my chest tightly as I opened the opposite door. "Theatres, We need to get our stalk on!" I laughed a bit.

"Your wish is my command princess Kimmy." He winked starting up the engine.

"Don't call me that." I glared playfully as Jack and I put on our seatbelts.

The car ride was filled with music from one of the hit stations Jack liked.

"And that was 'One More Night' by Maroon 5!" The radio buzzed. My eyes shifted over to the movie theatre that was now right at the next corner. There wasn't many spaces taken, after all, it was Monday. I tried to keep my thoughts off of the game and focused more on Kelsey and Jerry. Jerry better not mess up. I really hope luck was on his side today. After all, after all those moments he's had with Mr. Howard I bet Kelsey wouldn't even consider being with him.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"You were smiling." He replied keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"Oh." Was all I could say. He parked away from most of the cars, since apparently parking with more cars can increase the chances of scratching or damaging the car. I walked out and shut the door hard. As Jack walked beside me, I asked. "Which movie do you think their going to be watching?"

Jack made a bit of a thinking face and opened the door for me. I gave him a smile and nodded as thank you.

"I dunno really, why don't you text Kelsey?" He replied. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and I flipped out my phone. He looked a bit think-ish.

_Kim Crawford (4:39): Hey, what movie are you watching? _

I looked at the clothes in the window views as I felt a vibrating feel in my back pocket.

_Kelsey Vargas (4:39): Hotel Transylvania. _

I couldn't help but laugh. That was a children's movie, I thought Jerry would've chose "The House At The End Of The Street" but he chose that.

I shoved Jack lightly, who snapped out of his trance. "Look." I laughed, almost snorting, and putting my phone in his hands.

"Hotel Transylvania. Really?" He passed me back my phone.

"I know right?" I laughed harder and he just chuckled.

_Kim Crawford (4:41): LOL, really? Have fun. (x _

_Kelsey Vargas (4:42): Shut it Crawford, the movies starting. _

My eyes widened and I pulled Jack. "The movie's starting!" I yelled. He just blinked as I ran through the mall all the way to the theatre, hauling Jack with my spare hand. It was kind of hard first, since I was practically jogging because pulling Jack along was like pulling a sack of bring and potatoes mixed in one big fat bag with you. (Not that he was fat of course, big boys need their nutrients, I understand.)

"RUN YA MEATBALL!" I finally screamed, I swear if I kept that up I would've had abs. Real abs of course, something other than a 2 pack.

"Take it easy woman!" Jack argued back. I don't think everyone else was pleased with our idea about sprinting through the mall. Jack almost knocked down a whole family!

"Okay." I huffed. "We've made it just in time." I beamed.

"Yeah, 4:45. Great timing." Jack snorted sarcastically.

I hit him as I heard a wince in the background. We were up at the ticket booth. "2 adult tickets to Hotel Transylvania please." I said as politely as I could. I got out my wallet out of my bag. I felt an arm stop me.

"You really shouldn't." I said crossing my arms.

"But I am." He shot back.

"I have my m-" He cut me off.

"Look, do you wanna see the movie or not? We're going to be late."

"Sheesh, everyone's in a bad mood today." I muttered looking off to the left.

He slid the twenty dollar bills and collected his change. The lady smiled and gave us the tickets.

"Have a great day!" She smiled as we walked off.

We walked down the hall and found the room screening the movie which Kelsey & Jerry were at. "Come on." Jack whispered as we looked down and walked to the top. "The top is better since your not too close and you can see everyone below." He winked. I rolled my eyes and sat down. The commercial's were still rolling.

"I thought you said the movie started." Jack asked me whispering.

"Yeah, that's what Kelsey told me." I whispered-shouted back. Suddenly, my phone buzzed.

_Kelsey Vargas (4:48): The movie starts at 4:50. I got you here early, I knew you would've came. _

Jack nudged me and pointed to the right. About 3 seats down, was Kelsey waving to me with her phone in her spare hand and Jerry shoving his mouth with popcorn. I sighed and mentally face palmed myself mentally. Kelsey was smart and devious, well not in school but with this kind of stuff. The two both took a seat beside me. My phone buzzed again.

"The movie's starting, turn your phone off or we'll get kicked out by Joan!" Jack murmured as he stuffed his hand in Jerry's bag of popcorn.

"Hold onnnnnnnnnnn." I said dragging the n.

_Kelsey Vargas (4:52): Well, is the plan over yet? Did you tell him the truth? It's been like a month already. Get it over with. _

I scrunched my eyebrows together. She had to bring the plan back to my head. I pulled back the hair covering my eyes and texted back.

_Kim Crawford (4:52): This may sound really bad, oh screw that. This sounds really bad, but I don't want to tell him the truth. _

Kelsey elbowed my boob. I winced in pain and Jack glanced at me in worry. I gave him a thumbs up telling him I'm alright. I knew I had to tell him, but not now. Not when I've finally known him truly.

"Tell him or I'll do it for you." Kelsey muttered to me. Her eyes were locked at the screen. Mavis was right now asking her dad if she could see the human world.

"But I can't." I whispered back.

"Fine." She said as she shifted to the left, where Jack was. I shut my eyes. In a loud clear voice, she spoke. "This was all a game." Kelsey said straight forwardly to Jack.

"What? Don't speak so loud this time." Jack asked softly.

"Kim, oh dear Kimberly, doesn't like you. It was a game. To get back at you. Because of Grace." Kelsey smirked. I sunk down in my seat covering my face with my hand. I snuck a glance at Jerry, who was already really into the movie.

"And out of all times she chose to ruin the movie right at the beginning." I muttered under my breath.

"What? Please don't tell me this is true Kim." Jack said in his full voice, now standing up.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"No, look at me. Is this true?" He pulled me up now. He gripped me hard by my arm.

"Don't ever touch me like that again. Yes it is true." I snapped.

"Is this your way of getting back at me? Because if so, you did well. You got me right there." He shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"You broke my best friends heart, and what am I supposed to do? Just sit down and watch her cry? Who do you actually think I am honestly?" I argued.

"Well I don't know actually, because I think this whole time we've been together was a lie." He said darkly.

"I guess all those photo's Truman sent were actually true then." He muttered. He was about to walk out of the theatre but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! I didn't plan to do this! Kelsey did! I didn't mean for it to end like this, well maybe I did. But I never thought I'd end up feeling this way." I bit my lip. I never sounded so sappy ever in my life.

"Well you can't just blame it on Kelsey. YOU, agreed to do it. YOU made it end like this. I don't even get you Kim. I swear, at first you were some total nobody, but then you suddenly end up looking hot, and then just throw yourself at me!" Jack raged.

"It was so much better when I haven't even met you. Why did I even date Grace? Her friends are fucking psycho." Jack glared at me. I don't even think he realized he sweared during a children's movie.

"My work is complete." Kelsey smirked once again looking triumphant.

"I can't stand you people. Consider us done, we're over." Jack shook his head and stormed out of the theatre. My eyes stung and a part of me wanted to get up and chase after him. I blinked away a tear and got up, but an arm pulled me down.

"You wouldn't want to do that honey." Kelsey chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"GOD WOMAN. YOU ARE SO DAMN BLUNT. I AM THE ONE WHO MADE UP THE PLAN AND EXPECTED IT TO END UP LIKE THIS. I PLANNED THIS ALL OUT. I WAS THE ONE WHO PAID AND GOT TRUMAN TO SEND THOSE TEXTS TO JACK. I DID THIS ALL!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"What texts?" I felt so stupid right now.

"The texts. I got Truman to go inside your locker and take pictures of the notebook. Of the game. Could've chosen a better combo on your lock, by the way." Kelsey sneered.

"So it was you?" I said now standing.

Kelsey nodded. "Yup."

"I thought we were friends." I crossed my arms.

"Donna finally shown the light to my eyes and finally got the memo through me. You guys are total losers. I could've been running the whole school if I wasn't friends with you and the other dweebs. You guys were the ones holding me back." Kelsey filed her nails.

"Oh so its us?" I asked slowly.

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear what I just said?"

"So we're the losers, who wiped your tears while Donna and her crew criticized you for being tacky. We're the losers who ate almost 10 pints of ice cream together when you broke up with one of your boyfriends. We're the losers who defended you since elementary school. We're the losers who actually had your back while you ditched us to go hang out with your fake so called friends. We're the losers who stood by you, and I guess that makes us even bigger losers for doing that." I shot back glaring. I ran out of the theatre and hoped I would see Jack just waiting there for me, like he always did at school. But that's practically a fairytale ending considering what happened in the theatre. I ruined the whole movie for that movie theatre full of kids, I ruined my friendship with Kelsey for being myself and I ruined my relationship with Jack.

I pushed the door that led to the front of the mall. It was raining but I just took a seat. To my left was the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Maybe Jack was in there, but heck what could I do? I messed everything up. A tear slid down my cheek and I was practically soaked.

I pulled out my phone and called Grace.

"Hello?"

"Please pick me up, I'm in front of the mall."

"Oh honey." She hung up.

I broke into a sob. I got played by my own best friend. I was feeling more pathetic than pathetic could ever feel like. I felt like pure shit. And I knew this was all my fault, as much as I wanted to blame this all on Kelsey. Soon enough on Monday my whole reputation would drop and I'd be just another nobody, as Jack described. I wanted him back, as much of a jerk he was. But I'm probably not the only one who wants him back.


	11. Finale - Part 2

_**Kim **_

Almost like déjà vu, this whole thing repeated itself again. Except with me crying with a tub of ice cream now being pelted with my tears. Grace hugged me and stroked my hair. Julie was on my bed looking for a good movie to watch.

"Come on, this isn't going to solve anything." Grace whispered gently to me. I hated this feeling. I hated feeling stupid. I hated the feeling of everyone feeling pity for me. I felt weak.

"Kelsey is just a no good slut. Who doesn't do her homework." Julie said lazily. She turned off the television and sat beside me. I stared at them, who were both at my sides trying to make me feel the best at one of my worst.

"Thank you, like seriously, thank you. Both of you." I smiled and looked at both of them. They just hugged each one of my sides and we stayed for that for a while. Julie lifted her head up to speak. "You don't have to thank us for nothing, we're your best friends after all." Julie smiled. I smiled back and put the tub of ice cream away.

"What? Kim Crawford isn't going to finish her tub of ice cream? I think the world is going to end." Grace joked. I laughed as they others did along with me. Grace grabbed her coat and pulled me along with her. "Come on, we're" She said looking at Julie and I, "going shopping!" She squealed.

I groaned and went along anyways, I had nothing to do here anyways.

* * *

I woke up, bright and early dreading for today. I trudged to the bathroom doing the usual, bath, makeup and hair. I chose out a white knitted sweater with a denim shirt inside. With that, I paired it with black jeans and some studded beige brown boots. I put on a black bangle and took my red bag. This wasn't as casual as I used to dress, but this wasn't as "dressy" as how I used to dress after that. I smiled looking in the mirror liking what I saw. Going down the stairs, Shay smiled at me.

"Hey, I heard what happened. Have an apple." She joked weakly pushing an apple into my hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Does everyone know?" I asked, placing the apple on the table. Shayla took a seat and traced patterns on the table before looking up.

"Well you know, of course, it's Jack Brewer." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Besides the whole break up, did you hear any stories…?" My voice trailed off. Shayla, who was now playing with her hair didn't look up this time.

"Yeah, something about a game or something? Kelsey told me about it. It's practically all over the school." I sighed and buried my face into my hands. Shayla looked at me, her fake beauty mark shaped like a small heart. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, don't be sad. Its just Jack freaking Brewer! And who are you?" She placed her hand on her hip.

"Kim freaking Crawford" I said smiling.

"That's right. Now come and drive me to school." She laughed tossing me the keys.

* * *

We've stopped over to get some star bucks before going to school. Walking in with a cup in my hand, Shayla vowed to be by my side all day. I smiled as a thank you for her being so caring about this situation. All eyes were at us for probably a minute or two, and the chatter broke out. I walked in awkwardly as soon as Grace and Julie ran to me.

"Oh my God, the whole school knows?!" Julie practically panicked in front of me.

"Yeah, and ass stuck up her head Kelsey Vargas said that it was all your little plot. Apparently you wanted to saw his balls off each time you two were together." Grace rolled her eyes.

I laughed loudly, not feeling offended at all. It was too stupid to believe almost.

"Wait, saw his balls off? Kim, keep it rated g here. Some people here have the IQ of their own grade. This might scar them for life." She said deeply grabbing my wrist. I laughed even harder. I looked over to Kelsey, her hair curled to perfection, wearing something bright indigo blue like Donna and her clique. They walked through the hallways in sync, their heels sounding like the beat of a tribal song. Kelsey smirked at me while walking, whispers filled the room once again.

"I hope someone taps her face with a truck." Julie muttered.

"Well, I hope its an 18 wheeler." Grace added while we walked together.

"Did you see what Drew Carter was wearing? God, he looks real good in that shirt." Shayla groaned quietly.

"I know right, you should go get him Kim, show Jack a little something something that he lost." Grace winked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I just got out of an relationship!" I yelled at her whacking her in the shoulder playfully.

"And now your free like a bird. Fly away!" Grace danced with her arms wiggling all over the place.

"Gosh your all so immature sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with you guys." Julie walked with her head tilted down.

Jack passed by us, looking as usual as nothing happened, not making eye contact. I tried to smile at him, but I already saw that a girl was attached to him. Blonde hair curled molested with hair spray so her hair was as hard as steel, Blue sheer chiffon shirt with a floral skirt and a pair of skyscraper yellow heels. No doubt, Donna Tobin was there. She waved at me and I flipped the finger. I swear I saw Jack laugh but his head was turned. A bit of my heart ached, but I kept walking forward.

"Guess it's back to the normal." I sighed. Grace entered the classroom with me and took at seat.

* * *

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I'M ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS, AND SERIOUSLY I should stop talking in caps lol. But seriously, y'all are the bomb diggity . Damned com. This much favourites for this story should be illegal. Wait, I don't even know. I never thought this story would get so much reviews, as the plot is kinda rushed, the relationship is kinda rushed ya know? You feel? ALSO; THERES A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL! VOTE! :)) But you guys are the reason I cry.**_

_185 Reviews _

_82 Faves _

_108 Follows _

_24,198 Views _

_Over thousands of reads and in 1 Community! _

_Plus, this story has been featured on profiles! _

_**LOOK AT ALL THAT! I'M GOING TO CRY OUT THE SAFARI RIVER WITH ALL THE ELEPHANTS AND MONKEYS INCLUDED! THANK YOU SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH OH MY GoSH I CANNOT BREATHJE GTLJANTPAGK **_

_**So thank you all for the support with this story, thank you thank you thank yoU! Also, I'm going to start writing a Jerry/Grace story. Would you guys read it? Please tell me! Once again, thank you all so SO FREAKING MUCH! **_

_**Hugs and Kisses!, **_

_**Xinfinityandbeyond/samantha**_


End file.
